


Father

by SpaceVampire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Priest, Serial Killer, artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceVampire/pseuds/SpaceVampire
Summary: Damion isn't doing too well. After inflicting pain on himself, he goes out to try something familiar. He stumbles upon a weird priest that has a deeper connection with him that he had originally thought.





	1. Double Fuck (Not what you are thinking)

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Needed to get this idea out onto writing for weeks now. Im glad I have finally done it.

Standing there staring at the cracks and holes in the wall then lifting his hands to stare at his bruised and bloodied knuckles, Damion shut his eyes as tight as he could. It was one of those bad nights. Nothing calmed the chaotic storm that was his thoughts and he often deflected and brought himself pain to try and distract himself.

It just wasn’t working tonight.

Slowly unclenching his hands, he made his way into the bathroom and ran his hands under cold water. After giving himself a once over, and running his hands through his hair in an attempt to smooth it out, Damion left the bathroom in search of his sweater and his wallet.

Julia meowed persistently at him before finally swatting at his feet when he didn’t acknowledge her.

“I’ll be back darling… Don’t worry.” He bent down to give her a few pets before leaving the house.

Walking almost in a daze, he tried not to focus on his thoughts (nor the voices) until they sounded more like white noise in his ears. He eventually found himself walking the sidewalks outside the strip of night clubs.

All of the loud music, sudden laughter and general chatter from the numerous groups of people all sounded quite muffled and muted to him. All of his senses seemed dulled and that he was just going through the motions that felt familiar. None of it really connected with him as it usually did.

Sitting in a stall in a dimly lit but surprisingly clean bathroom, Damion finally realized where he was after a few minutes. The loud thundering music grew a bit sharper as he attempted to sit up a bit straighter rather than leaning back against the back wall.

The small stall suddenly spun and shifted nearly knocking him off his feet as he attempted to stand.

“Fuck-“ he cursed at himself before wiping his runny nose on the back of his hand. When he lowered his hand, he didn’t mistake the dark, wet smudge that was left there. “Double fuck…”

He reached up, fingers curling around the top of the stall dividers, to steady himself and pulling at the lock. Slowly managing himself to make it to the sink, he washed his hands and face before realizing his shirt was unbuttoned. He caught a glimpse of raised red trails and deeper purple marks covering his chest as he slowly closed and tucked his shirt back in.

Glaring at himself in the mirror, he sighed heavily. _Haven’t done that in a while…._ To completely black out for how ever long he had- it started to gnaw at him from the back of his head. He didn’t need to fall back into the hole he was slowly digging himself out of and yet every time something had gotten bad, he threw himself over that edge time and time again.

“Perhaps I deserve to be here…” Leaning closer to the mirror, he decided that he didn’t look in too bad a shape. Though that could just be the odd way and color this bathroom was lit.

Finally thinking he had the right legs to make it outside with out falling all over someone else, he maneuvered his way back outside with out an incident. As soon as he could, he lit a cigarette and practically inhaled the entire thing.

“Those are bad for you, you know…” A sweet yet deeper English voice called out from behind the artist.

Damion visibly rolled his eyes before turning his head and glaring at the… priest?

What the hell was a priest doing here? Of all places?

Still staring at the collar, he grew a crooked grin and raised up the hand with the cigarette balanced between his two fingers. “Every cigarette I have, brings me an hour closer to death…. Here’s one more” he put the cigarette to his lips and inhaled.

The priest didn’t really look like his profession. His thick, dark hair the ended at the back of his neck was nearly brushed back. Tired blue eyes showed their wisdom along with some laugh lines around his mouth and the corners of his eyes seemed more prominent under the harsh lighting from the club signs that surrounded them. The leather jacket was what seemed even more out of place than the priest himself was.

Not even caring that he was staring, Damion flicked the cigarette off and attempted to walk away. “Forgive me Father, but tonight is a bad night for me” As he took his fist step, his knee buckled under him and he would have collapsed if it was for the priests hands catching him.

_Did he just- wasn’t he over there?_

The drugs must have been a lot stronger and with a second kick.

“You’re not entirely sober, dear…” He helped Damion stand straighter. “I wouldn’t blame you especially after coming out of that place” He chuckled. “Also call me Joseph, please. I’m off duty.”

Damion eyes the collar again before shaking his head and attempting to push away the helpful man. “Please… I highly doubt you’re ever off duty any more than I am.”

A cute little light sparkles in Joseph’s eye as he tilted his head in genuine intrigue. “And what do you do?” He started to lead Damion down the sidewalk- assuming this was the direction Damion had wanted to know.

“I paint. I haven’t in a while but it will come to me” The drugs in his system was making him paranoid. Was this really how he seemed when he was looking for his next subject?

“Oh I love art. How wonderful…” Joseph smiled. “Were you headed home? I would hope so after all that…”

Damion sneered and chuckled. “I can’t remember any of it. I hope I had fun…” He slowly started to lean into the other man as he started to shuffle his feet. “Or it would have been a waste…” His nose started to drip blood again before he collapsed into Joseph and falling unconscious


	2. 15 Years Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damion didn't take the news so well...

For the second time that night, Damion woke up. This time, he was laying down and covered with a heavy blanket. Slowly sitting up, he groaned. His head pounded, his body aches and his feet hurt. His feet… he wiggled his toes and realized his shoes were off.

In a slight panic, he sat up quickly while kicking off the blanket to stare at the black talons. The sudden rush to his head made the pounding worse but he pushed through it and stood up.

“Don’t worry, darling. You’re safe here.” Joseph called from his seated position behind Damion. Setting the book he was reading on the stool beside him, he slowly stood up.

“H-Wh-“ A dozen questions ran through Damions mind before he realized where he was. Looking around the rather large room with stained glass windows, each and every wooden pew led his eyes towards the alter with the all too familiar cross.

The sudden rush of feeling everything- the pounding headache, his aching back and his battered and bruised hands- sent him back into the pew.

Joseph’s eyes watched the other for a moment before getting up and seating himself next to the artist.

“How long has it been since you’ve been here, Damion?” Joseph kept his eyes forward and his hands in his lap. The sleeves to his shirt were rolled up to his elbows and his reading glasses were placed delicately between his fingers.

“Where am- how do you know my name?”

His wallet would have been the most logical explication but he had a feeling the simplest answer was the one furthest from the truth.

Joseph sighed and tilted his head downwards. “I’m asking the questions first. After you answer mine, I’ll let you ask yours.”

There was a short pause before he spoke again; his voice low and stern. “When was the last time you were in church?”

Damion, suddenly wary of where his limbs lay, tucked in his feet under the blanket and stares at the floor. “Not since my-“

“Your mother…” Joseph completed for him then waved a hand when Damion looked at him suspiciously. “You miss her terribly. You’re completely lost without her. Though you’ve found yourself in her absence, you’ve also seemed to have lost a part of the one of many things she gave you.”

Joseph then stood and looked down at Damion who seemed equally crushed and… terrified.

How could this man know so much about him?

“You lost your humanity when she died. That is when everything fell into place for you.” The priest reached out and put his hand on top of Damion’s head and he, in turn, looked up with tears in his eyes.

His mouth opened to say something but immediately closed it causing Joseph to chuckle.

“You lost the human side of you and all you had left…” Joseph pulled the blanket from Damion’s lap, uncovering his feet.

“How… do you know so much?” Damion stares at the priest still standing above him before looking down towards the alter.

“You do know the man who raised you wasn’t your father?”

Damion barked a sudden laugh while leaning back so his back was flush with the pew. “That would explain a lot. I always knew I wasn’t related to that man.” He crossed his arms in a huff before closing his eyes. He didn’t even question how or why Joseph was telling him these things.

“Your real father was.. is a demon-“

“And incubus… I am aware.” Damion stretched out his legs with a slight hum as he rested his cheek on his own shoulder.

“Oh so you are aware of your… predicament” Joseph nodded thoughtfully before putting a hand on Damions shoulder. It looked as if he was contemplating his words. He sighed heavily. Might as well come right out and say it.

“I am sorry it took me this long to find you. I wasn’t aware you were alone nor was I aware that you were even alive…” Joseph sat back down next to Damion; his body angled towards the artist.

Damion opened his eyes and gave the other man a curious look.

“Wh-?”

“Cambion don’t usually survive childbirth and neither do the mothers… I visited your mother shortly after you were born and-“

“Wait- hold the fuck-“ Damion jolted away from the hand on his shoulder before standing and glaring down at Joseph. “You-….”

Joseph nodded while keeping his eyes on the floor under his feet before looking up at Damion slowly.

His blue eyes slowly shifted to green and when he opened his mouth to speak, showed four fangs.

“I’m s-“

Damion’s fist connected with Joseph’s cheek, sending him to the ground. Damion then pinned him on the ground between the two pews and repeatedly slammed his fists into his face.

After a few more punches, Damion finally gave up and propped himself up by his arms on either side of Joseph’s face. Tears were now flowing down his face and gentle sobs shook his shoulders.

“Damion….” Joseph licked the blood off his lips before putting his hands on Damion’s shoulders and pushing him back to sit down on the ground opposite him. “I’m so sorry this has happened but I was only respecting your mother’s wishes…”

Joseph pulled out a handkerchief out his pocket and gently dabbed at Damion’s face.

“She knew what I was. She wanted a normal life for you which is why she told me to stay away from you. Mara made it very clear that when you were old enough, she would tell you and let you decide for yourself..”

The quiet sobs slowly got quieter as Damion calmed down from his initial reaction. He actually let Joseph talk.

“It was a miracle she survived giving birth to you but neither of us expected for her do die much later on.” He had a firm grip on Damion’s shoulder to try and ground him. “I would have found you sooner but… to be honest I was afraid you would reject and hate me…”

Damion glared up and Joseph.

“And That still might be a possibility but I… want to be here for you. I can tell you loved your mother very much but nothing can change the past. You have to move on…”

Damion shrugged the hand off his shoulder again before standing. “She was the only one in my life who didn’t try to change me. You’d know that if you were there.” He turned around and walked down the row of seats before shuffling up the aisle. “You’re about 15 years to late, _father._ ”

As Damion shuffled out of the church, Joseph could only hope he made it home alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at either of these blogs:  
> http://spaacevaamp.tumblr.com/  
> http://murderisarttome.tumblr.com/ (home of Damion) 
> 
> Or follow me on twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Space__Vamp


End file.
